Baby Daddies
by Doppelganger Princess
Summary: Klaus, Elijah, and Kol find a baby girl on their doorstep. Deciding to raise her, the three brothers must work together to bring her up properly. With the help of Rebekah, what could go wrong?
1. Baby on the Doorstep

**I know I already have two stories going(and to be honest, I have like 50 ready to go once they are finished) but this little bugger has been in my to-do writing list for so many months now, that I thought I'd get it written so I could write my other stories. (again, there are a lot of stories I have already planned from start to finish. I just want to note here, that if I ever post a story that is similar to someone else's, these ideas have been written down for nearly a year now. None of my stories are copies of someone else's. I write my own ideas and no one else's. All right, onto the story!**

**.**

**.**

It was a silent night in the Mikaelson manor. All siblings sat, lounging around, in the parlor. The eldest, Elijah, had his eyes fixated on the book in his hands. Klaus sat on the couch adjacent from him, drawing in his sketchbook. Adding yet another masterpiece to his collection. The youngest, Kol and Rebekah, sat staring at the iPad in Kol's clutch. Every now and then, one would nudge or shove the other when one of them started hogging the screen.

Outside, it was just as eerily quiet. The wind wasn't blowing. Crickets weren't chirping. There wasn't a single sound. Someone, a woman, slowly, and quietly, walked up to the door of the mansion. She looked around to make sure no one was watching before placing a large basket on the porch. Hesitantly, she brought her finger up to the doorbell, pressed it, and ran away as quickly as she possibly could.

Back inside the house, all of it's resident's shifted in reaction to the doorbell going off. Elijah, being the least lazy and noticing his sibling not making a single movement to answer the door, got up and made his way the the front of the house. Upon reaching the front door, he unlocked and opened it.

Looking outside, the suited Original didn't see anyone. He swiveled his head to both the right and the left, still not seeing anyone. He was about close the door when he heard a soft wail. Tilting his head down, he saw a light brown basket with a pink blanket covering the top of it. Curious, Elijah bent down and lifted the blanket.

To his surprise, big blue eyes stared back at him. In the basket was an infant child. No more than a couple weeks old. Gently checking the basket, he found no card or letter of even a piece of paper with a name. He lifted the basket and brought it inside.

"What is that?" Was the first thing said all evening. Klaus had been the first to open his mouth. In response, Rebekah and Kol turned around to see their oldest brother carrying a fancy basket.

"Oh! What is it, 'Lijah?" The youngest Original brother questioned, flashing in front of Elijah.

"A baby." The man in question answered simply. Soon all his siblings were crowded around him. He softly placed the basket onto the kitchen table and removed the pink fleece blanket that was on top of it to reveal the tiny package with in.

The child stared up in confusion at all the unfamiliar faces. Rebekah immediately cooed and lifted the baby up.

"Aww, it's so cute." The blonde girl continued cooing. The infant was still silent, just staring at her, unsure how to react.

"'It' is a 'she'" Klaus said to his sister. Rebekah turned to him.

"How do you know that?" She place a hand on her hip. Elijah watched the two carefully.

"Because of all the pink!" The hybrid replied.

"Maybe that's the only colour left." His sister retorted.

"Or maybe the damn baby is a girl and the mother bought pink stuff." Nik said irritably.

"You can't be so quick to judge based on the colours of its blanket." Rebekah whined.

"For goodness sakes, just check to see if it is a girl or a boy!" Kol intervened for Elijah the fight, clearly annoyed with both of his siblings.

Both Klaus and Rebekah turned to him, about to say something, when they realised it was actually a good idea. Since the only girl of the group was holding the baby, she checked.

"It's definitely a girl." Rebekah confirmed Klaus' original statement with defeat in her voice. He smiled victoriously while Kol and Elijah just rolled their eyes.

The youngest brother lifted the baby from his sister's arms, with much protesting on her half.

"Aww, she's absolutely adorable!" He states a bit loudly.

"That's what I've been saying." Rebekah complains and rolls her eyes.

"You said it once." Kol corrects the blonde, looking at the baby

"Why does how many times I said it matter? I still said it." The sister whined. Her brothers all rolled their eyes.

"You said that's what 'I've been saying' it should have been that's what 'I said' because you only said it once rather than repeatedly." Kol explained as he rocked the young child in his arms.

"Oh, it doesn't matter you two!" Klaus cuts into the conversation, snatching the infant from Kol. "I wonder how old she is." He thought aloud.

"Honestly, I do not know, but I would place her at 4, maybe 5, weeks old." Elijah answered.

"So, what? Someone had a baby, kept it for a month, then dropped it on some stranger's porch. That's ridiculous!" The Hybrid retorted.

"I don't know what happened. Maybe her mother couldn't keep her." The eldest stated logically.

"But who would want to give her away. She's precious." Rebekah cooed once more, moving next to Nik so she could see the child better.

"Maybe we do know the parents." Kol said out of the blue.

"Impossible, all the girls we know we either see everyday or are vampires." Elijah replies, waving Kol's theory away.

The siblings moved into the living room of the house. Klaus sat in an armchair and the younger siblings each took an armrest and sat on it so they could continue looking at the baby. Nik was rocking the child back and forth and it seemed to be falling asleep. She had certainly taken a liking to him.

Elijah sat down across from his siblings who shared a chair and watched them interact with the little girl. She turned her head to look at the suited Original and he smiled in response to her stare. She blinked her big blue eyes a couple times before looking back up at Klaus.

"Well, what are we going to do with her?" Kol interrupts the silence with the nagging question.

"We could keep her." Rebekah stated, stroking the baby's forehead.

"We can't keep her! We don't know anything about babies." Klaus replied harshly causing the child to make a wailing sound. Kol lifted her up away from his brother.

"But she was left with us. It has to be for a reason." The sister backed up her original statement.

"Or maybe our house was the first one available." Nik countered once again.

"You don't just leave your baby on a doorstep of a house of strangers. Her mother probably did research on us." Rebekah argued.

"Or she just didn't want the child and left her anywhere." Kol suggested rocking the baby who had started crying in response to the siblings fighting.

"I think it is the right thing to do. I want to keep her." The blonde lifted her head indignantly at her half-brother.

"Elijah!" All three of his younger siblings shouted at once, turning to him.

"You found her and brought her in." Klaus said first.

"And you're the oldest." Kol continued the first statement said to their oldest brother.

"You chose. Does she stay or go?" Rebekah finished.

Elijah stood there and contemplated, having all the pressure on him. He didn't exactly think keeping the baby was a good idea. Neither he nor his siblings knew anything about raising a child. However, there was a part of him that thought they should keep her. He agreed with Rebekah about it being the right thing to do. And the child was left on their doorstep. She was their responsibility.

He walked over to Kol and lifted the baby from him. This was the first time he had held the baby all evening, despite being the one who found her. His siblings watched his every movement, anticipating his answer. Elijah looked down at the infant in his arms and gently rocked her back and forth. This movement seemed to soothe her from the crying she had been doing after the argument between Klaus and Rebekah.

She looked up at him and reached her little chubby hands to grab his tie. She grabbed hold of it and just kept it in her grip as she continued to blink her blue eyes at him. This caused him to smile and make up his mind indefinitely.

"We are keeping her." Elijah answered his siblings finally. Rebekah jumped up and down squealing with joy.

"Yes! I'm not the youngest or the only girl any more!" She shouted victoriously. Kol shoved her over, making the celebrating blonde to topple over.

"That was ridiculously obnoxious." He said wiping his hands together.

"Was that necessary?" She complained sitting up. The youngest brother just shrugged.

"Guys, focus. There's an actual baby here, so you can't act like children anymore." Klaus said, making both sister and brother sit on the couch and shut up.

Rebekah continued to do a happy dance while seated. She managed by cheering internally and doing the cabbage patch. Kol looked like he wanted to shove her again, so Elijah cut in.

"What should we call her?" He asked as he placed the child back in her basket.

Though it was a necessity to name the baby, it was a bad idea. Soon everyone was shouting names at each other. None of them seemed to able to agree on a single name.

"Brittany." Was Rebekah's first choice.

"Horrible! Candace." Came Klaus' reply.

"That's even worse! Jessica." The blonde countered.

"Andrea." Elijah said but was cut off by Kol shouting;

"Bridget!"

"eww, no. Becky." The sister argued.

"No, Rebekah! Claire." Nik said.

"Allison." Was another option from Kol.

"Ashley." Rebekah gave this name.

"Ellen." Elijah offered another name.

"She doesn't even look like an Ellen." Klaus yelled at his older brother

"I think she does!" He defended his name choice.

"Ugh! This is pointless. I want Susan." Nik gave.

"That's awful! Lindsay." Came from Rebekah.

"And you say my choices are bad. Emma." was the Hybrid's

"Never!" The blonde said, disgusted.

The shouting went back and forth between each sibling with Elijah saying a name every now and then.

"Alexandra." The eldest offered once more.

"Alexis." Nik gave another name.

"That's basically the name I just said." He stated.

"Nicole!" The youngest brother shouted.

"We don't need another 'Kol' in the house, Kol." Elijah reminded. Kol hung his head in defeat.

"Martha." Came from Klaus.

"Old lady name much?" Rebekah teased.

"Mean!" He pouted.

"I got it! Klaus jr." The hybrid screamed after.

"No Klaus!" All of them shouted at him.

"Besides, she's a girl!" Rebekah reminded her older brother.

The fighting continued as basically the same thing. Each sibling would offer up a name, quite loudly, and the others would turn it down. All of the shouting and arguing was really making the baby restless.

"I've got one." Kol said, once the room had quieted down.

"What is it?" Klaus asked, taking a seat. Elijah sat next to him and rubbed his forehead. All the loudness had given him a migraine.

"Letha. It is a pretty, old-fashioned, unique name. Much like all of our own." the youngest brother offered a name and explanation.

"That's actually a good one." Rebekah replied, shocked. Kol stuck his tongue out at her, causing her to roll her eyes.

"Letha." Elijah tasted the name on his tongue."I quite like that one."

"She does look like a Letha. Though, I not sure what a 'Letha' looks like." Klaus added his own comment.

"So I guess Letha it is." Kol says a bit smugly looking at the newly named Letha.

"And how about Faye for her middle name?" Rebekah suggests.

"Letha Faye Mikaelson. Sounds perfect." Elijah smiles and his siblings agreeing and working together.

"Welcome to the family." Klaus smiles lifting the child up.

All of a sudden the room fills with a foul smell coming from the baby. He diaper sags, suggesting that she made a stinky.

"Ugh!" Rebekah groans, grabbing her nose to block the smell.

"Let the fun begin." Elijah stated, holding back laughter as he mentally made a note on what they were going to need.

"Fun my ass." Klaus complains.

"We are going to need diapers." Rebekah states the obvious.

"Definitely." Elijah agrees.

"And what do babies eat?" Kol asks as he takes out the electronic device he had been on earlier to google how to raise a baby.

"Well, this is going to be exciting." Klaus says, getting a notepad and writing a list. Kol stared at his iPad and begin naming off the necessities for a baby. Rebekah, who was stuck holding the poopy baby, held her far away as if she was poisonous. Elijah pinched the bridge of his nose, realising that this was going to be harder than he anticipated.

**.**

**.**

**Thank you for reading! **

**This is going to be a 5 chapter story, but a 4-part series. We will not know who the child's parents are until the end of the 3rd sequel. (even I don't know) When we get to the parent's being discovered, there will be a poll. c:**

**This is the baby basket(pink): www . babyearth . com **

**Baby: data . whicdn images/25123073/awww-baby-cute-eyes-Favim . com-336003_large . jpg**

**Just remove the spaces.**

**Please review.**

**Much love,**

**Hannah**


	2. Our First Christmas

**On my profile is a poll for who Letha's parents should be. If you could check it out and vote, the girl and boy with the most votes will be her birth mom and dad. I will keep this poll open until it is time to reveal her parents.**

* * *

><p>Elijah, Kol, Klaus, and Rebekah have had Letha for a couple months now. She was an immediately loved edition to the family, but all siblings had to admit she was very hard to handle. The baby is temperamental and very stubborn. She will throw a fit for any small matter.<p>

Letha would start crying if she was put down too soon or held for too long. She never would go to sleep unless someone was in the room with her, and she always had a way of knowing when anyone of them left. It amused Elijah at times. She demanded everything from them. Especially being the center of attention. If any of the siblings turned their focus on anything else she would throw a tantrum.

* * *

><p>Klaus sat at the dining room table with Letha in his arms. He had just fed and changed her. The baby now sported a cute pink jumper and white tights. The hybrid supported her body upright with her little feet gently resting on his legs.<p>

Rebekah came up to the table and dropped a large box on it. She sat down in the chair next to her brother and began emptying the contents. Klaus glanced at the blonde from the corner of his eye as he bounced Letha softly.

"What in the bloody hell is that?" Kol asked as he sat on the tabletop across from Rebekah and Klaus. He had a cookie in his hands that he took a big bite out of beforehand.

"First, table manners. That means off the table," His sister swatted at him. "and don't talk with your mouth full." The youngest brother grinned a huge open mouthed smile, showing the blonde the full content of his mouth.

"Ugh! Gross, Kol!" She screamed, smacking him on the back. That made him grin again, this time with teeth rather than 'see food'.

"Will the both of you knock it off." Elijah demanded, walking into the dining room. "And Niklaus, you were here before me. Stop them next time, would you?" He pulled up a chair and took a seat.

"I would have, but as you see I am holding a small child." Klaus replied, looking up at his older brother while bouncing Letha. The baby made a giggling noise and reached up at the hybrid's face.

"I do see that, Niklaus." The older brother rolled his eyes. "And what exactly is that, Rebekah?" He questioned.

"Christmas decorations!" She squealed, pouring the rest of the contents onto the table. All three brothers stared at her.

"Why?" Klaus wondered. The blonde shook her head.

"Cause it's Christmas Time, silly. And, since it is Letha's first Christmas with us I was thinking we should celebrate it!" The sister explained, holding up tinsel and ornaments. Other holiday items were now on the table, occupying its space.

"Absolutely not. We don't even know a thing about celebrating Christmas with a child. We usually just get drunk." The hybrid was the first to reply to Rebekah. Kol, being skilled in the oddest of things, managed to wrap the red tinsel all around him. Now he and Elijah were trying to untangle it.

"It doesn't seem like a good idea." The oldest agrees with his younger brother while unwrapping the shiny red Christmas decorations from their silliest brother.

"Oh come on guys! It'll be so much fun!" Rebekah whined. She really wanted them to celebrate the holidays together as a family, but it didn't seem like she would get her way.

Letha, who was still resting on Nik's lap, stared wide-eyed at her new mommy. The baby didn't like Rebekah's tone. She could tell the older blonde was upset. Her little brain figured that if she wanted to do whatever it was, they would go along with it. She leaned forward, her chubby little hands grasping the first thing they could reach. An ornament fell into her grasp. She held it close and began giggling and slobbering all over the tree decoration. Her tactic wasn't the best, but it certainly caught all of the brothers' attentions.

"Look at that! Letha's in." Rebekah grinned triumphantly, lifting the child up. Klaus, Kol, and Elijah thought about it for a minute.

"Well, if you think she'll like it I guess it couldn't hurt." Kol gave in first, the older brothers following by nodding in agreement.

It was settled. The Mikaelson's would be celebrating Christmas this year. And according to Rebekah, they had to make it perfect.

* * *

><p>Everyone was busy trying to get ready. Christmas was only a week away and they were very behind. None of them even knew exactly what they needed. Elijah hit the books, Kol hit the internet, and Rebekah hit the magazines as soon as possible. Klaus made the list of all necessities. Letha got to play with her toys and sleep while all the siblings were in mayhem. After they knew what they needed, Nik began assigning jobs to everyone.<p>

Kol was on finding the perfect Christmas tree, that would fit in the house. Rebekah was on decoration shopping after Klaus pointed out 2 packs of tinsel and 5 ornaments just weren't enough. Being the best at knowing what everyone want, Elijah got put on present duty. That basically meant, he was buying presents for everyone from 'everyone'. He gathered he would probably mean he had to buy his own presents. And Nik was on decorating the house, ie putting up the lights outside.

Everyone set out to fulfill their assignments. Elijah had the hardest job out of all his siblings. He was at the mall the week before Christmas. Everyone was there and it was as busy as Disneyland in the Summer. People were everywhere trying to get the best gifts for their own families.

After all the shopping and the decorating of the house, Rebekah made them all dress up and go to the mall. Elijah was peeved that he had to return to what he referred to as the 'zoo'.

The entire family took a picture with Santa as a reminder of their first Christmas.

* * *

><p><strong>I really wanted to make a Christmas chapter for all my stories, but this was the only one where it fit. Hope you liked it and Happy holidays to everyone! <strong>

**Sorry this is after Christmas, bad writer's block. I must also apologize for the crappyness level of this chapter.**

**Thank you for your feedback! **

**Sam (Guest)- Thank you! I had a fun time showing how they named the baby. Klaus jr seemed like an option from Papa Hybrid himself. XD**

**sparksy (Guest)- I'm really glad you think that. I'm curious to see how the little girl is going to grow up, too. Being raised by the Original family and all. **


End file.
